Runner
Runner appears as a man wearing black pants with a grey shirt, and it is a very mobile class that used to throw punches, but now uses a knife. Runners generally appear in the Parkour, Hide & Seek and Race modes. This is so that the players of those modes avoid trying to shoot each other and focus on the map's challenges instead. Runners also appear in combat modes, where they can get into boxing fights with other runners. Runners move at approximately 1.1 times the speed of the Triggerman class. Attack Runners can slice an enemy with their knife dealing 50 damage each. Killing players with a knife will give you a special 150 point "Execution" reward. However, the range of the knife is obviously low, and using the knife should be only used during super close combat. This makes runner a difficult class to use in normal games, despite its high damage. Luckily, players who like using the class can play on runner only combat custom games. Game Mode - specific Weapon pickups Runners are often implemented in custom games centered around battle royale-like maps that have weapon pickups. Although any class can pick up weapons, most competent custom game hosts will make Runner the only available class. This is because if all the players start as runner, the playing field is level, and it becomes more important to search for weapons to defend yourself with. Runner can pick up weapons by pressing the G key while in close proximity to a pick-upable weapons, (as is true for all other classes.) Infected mode In this mode, every player who has been infected (either randomly once the countdown ends, by joining the game after the countdown, or by being touched by another infected) assumes Runner's appearance and stats. They still have no conventional attack: instead, any contact between them and a normal human player instantly infects the latter, regardless of how much health they had. Thus, the Infected players try to rush the humans due to their speed advantage, while humans try selecting high and difficult-to-reach spots that cannot be accessed by the Infected without exposing themselves to gunfire for a prolonged period of time. Hide and seek In this mode, Runner is the only available class. Unlike Infected, Players cannot defend themselves from the Seekers (Runners that try to tag the Hiders) and are forced to hide from the Seekers. One seeker is chosen at the beginning of the round and the rest of the players become Hiders. Seekers' movement speed is Very Fast but Hiders move at normal speed which makes them easier to get caught. Parkour In this mode, you can make either a Runners only parkour server or a Weapons parkour server. In this mode, all players move at a Very Fast movement speed which should be kept in mind when designing parkour levels. Here are some of the better-known parkour levels. Race In this mode, Runner is normally made the only available class. Runners move at Very Fast speed and race each other to the finishing score zone. Some maps are made specifically for racing, so you are encouraged to check them out if you are making a race map. FFA, TDM, CTF, Point, Boss, Comp. In these modes, Runners can fight each other to achieve the objective of each gamemode. This makes the gamemodes more challenging because normally you would fight in these modes using Weapons but now you can only throw punches. So instead of fighting using weapons, these modes are now centered around melee boxing fights. The Runner class was added in the 0.9.9993 update, although the ability to deal damage to other opponents was not added until the 1.2.1 update. The video above shows Runner's capabilities pushed to the limit on one of the most advanced Parkour maps. * The Runner is one of three classes to wear dark grey clothing, along with the Triggerman and Agent. Category:Classes